He Will Be Mine
by LoganPhilipKnight
Summary: Kendall's been dealing with his feelings for Logan for years now, but has been too afraid to act on them. When somebody else suddenly takes an interest in Logan, Kendall and his competitive nature, does everything he can to make sure Logan will be his. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Kendall.." I stirred slightly hearing my name.

"Mhm.." "Kendall, wake up" I groaned when I felt someone shaking me awake. I lazily tried to bat the offending hand away.

"Come on sleepy head." They shook me again and I rolled over, attempting to get away from the person disturbing me, earning a soft laugh and the hand to start poking my side. "Come on Kendall, we have rehearsals today."

I recognised the voice now of my shorter room mate, Logan Mitchell. Aka, the boy who I'd fallen deeply and madly in love with over the 13 years of knowing him. My feelings had changed for the brunette into more than friendly feelings, somewhere around the age of 12. And ever since I've wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss the shorter boy, claiming him as mine. Sadly though, Logan wasn't gay, or at least I didn't think he was. I'd often caught him watching guys around the pool, or even me before quickly looking away, his cheeks a light pink. Maybe he was bi. But that didn't make my situation any easier. We were still best friends, we always had been. And I did not, in any way, want to comprimise or ruin my friendship with Logan. Even if I was completely head over heels for him. Anyway.

Back to the present, Logan's constant poking made me let out an annoyed but lazy groan. "Mhm..Just tell Gustavo I'm dead.." I mumbled out, burying my face back into my pillow, earning giggle.

"Come on Kendall" He said sweetly. "Pleaseee?"

I could practically see the big, brown puppy dog eyes he was using on me now, even though I couldn't see him. I sighed and rolled onto my back to face him.

"I'm awake."

...

"Dogs!" Gustavo bellowed making us all jump and straighten our backs. "Since I am amazing, I was able to get you guys to star in an episode of New Town High."

We all cheered and I fist pumped James before turning back to our manager. "So," he continued. "I've hired I highly trained, and professional actor to come here and teach you dogs a few things about acting." He put emphasis on the last word, making a weird movement with his hand.

"Say hello to your new acting coach, Jett."

My eyes widened. Jett? I looked towards Logan, who's face was holding the same shock.

It couldn't be..

"Jett has arrived!" Okay, maybe it could.


	2. Chapter 2

We all stared in shock at our new 'acting coach', non of us believing what we were seeing. Jett Stetson, the guy I've hated since the first two minutes of knowing him, was going to be teaching us how to act. Kill me now.

"Okay!" Jett exclaimed, grabbing our attention, his usual smug smirk plastered on his face.

"We all know how amazingly talented I already am." I rolled my eyes as he walked along us all. "So I've decided to share my amazing acting skills and help you.." He reached me an made a face. "..amaturs."

I growled deep in my throat, and he just kept smirking. I felt a hand on my arm and looked down to see Logan looking at me with one of his 'please don't do anything stupid' faces. I breathed out deeply and turned to face our 'teacher'.

"Okay, Jett-"

"Mr. Jett," he cut in. "I am your teacher after all."

I breathed deeply again.

"Mr. Jett." I grit out, making him smirk again, knowing how much I was hating this. "Why would you want to help us?"

I didn't understand why he would want to help us, let alone be near us. He couldn't stand us, or me anyway, and vice versa.

"I'm just being civil, helping out those in need." He raised his head a little, standing proudly. "I am a gentleman afterall."

Right, as if I could believe that.

I frowned when I noticed Jett looking at Logan, his eyes raking up and down my shorter friend's body before he smirked and walked away.

I didn't like the look the actor had in his eyes when he looked at Logan. It was strange, I'd never seen Jett look at anyone that way before, and I couldn't help the uneasiness and slight jealousy I felt when he did it.

I could tell this was going to be a long day.

...

"Right, we'll start with the basics. Reading off a script." Jett handed us all a script for a New Town High episode.

"Okay, James-"

"Oh! I was thinking," James cut in. "Maybe you could talk to the directors when you get back, maybe put in a good word for me, and maybe even mention I'm a highly talented actor, singer, and dancer who's face would be perfect for a full-time role on your show."

Jett stared blankly at him before ignoring him completely. "You'll be playing Danny, and Carlos you can be Liam. You two are in a huge fight over a girl and are really mad at each other. James you start, now go."

I watched as James pushed away his pout, immediately jumped into character, putting on a stern voice, kinda like what Jett did when he acted..not that I'd ever watched new town high or anything.

"I can't belive you would do this to me Liam!" James, well 'Danny' said.

"I can't believe you would do this to me, you know I've loved..Fran..skeca?"

"Francesca!" We all shouted to him.

"Oh!" He nodded. "Okay."

Jett made a face and stood up, turning towards me and Logan. "Okay, while those two imbiseils go over their lines, us three will give it a go."

I sighed, slowly getting to my feel along with Logan.

"Kendall," I raised an eyebrow. "You will be Danny, I will be Liam, and Logan..you can be Francesca."

"What! Why do I have to be the girl?" Logan asked, frowning cutely.

"Because your the shortest." Jett said simply. "And I don't fancy kissing.. that." He looked in my direction when he said this.

That no-good, arrogant, t-wait, did he say kiss?

"Kiss?" Logan and I both squeaked at the same time.

"Yup." Jett smirked. "Now let's start. Kendork, go."

After getting over the shock of the thought of my best friend kissing one of the biggest jerks known to man, well, not completely, I stood a little straighter, looking to my script.

"How could you do this Liam?" I read off the script.

"Me? What about you! I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me the love of my life was back here." Jett said dramatically. "What kind of best friend are you?"

"Love of your life?" Logan read his line, looking up at Jett.

The actor turned to my small friend and stepped closer to him. "Yes, Fran, love of my life."

"I don't understand." Logan-Francesca, said.

"You don't need to baby," I cringed at the cheesiness. "All you need to know is that I love you," he wrapped and arm around Logan's waist. "And nothing is ever gonna change that."

"Liam.." Logan said biting his lip in a way that had my knees going weak. "I love you too."

That's when it happened. Jett swooped in after Logan had said his line, and pressed their lips together. A full on, lip to lip, god honest kiss.

And at that moment I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I watched my best friend, the love of my life, my Logie, kiss him back.


End file.
